


Lucky Meeting

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, People Watching, Rock and Roll, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your concert loving friend convinces you to find Queen backstage and Roger takes a certain liking to you.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Lucky Meeting

You knew the whole rock and roll scene of the 1980’s wasn’t really your thing.

But that didn’t stop you from letting your friend drag you along to the constant string of concerts she spent her life’s savings on - enjoying the way her eyes lit up as she got lost in the moment and, even though you’d never admit it to her, there wasn’t much that compared to thrill of her sneaking the pair of you backstage in the hopes of seeing the famed musicians.

It was usually pretty successful, being a perky female in your 20’s usually dressed in a less than modest outfit certainly caught the attention of both men and women alike amidst the charged post-performance atmosphere. Most nights ended in you sending your friend off to romp around with some old rocker, making her promise to call you once she got home no matter what time in the early morning that might be as you headed home yourself. 

But now, as you sat in the plush armchair of Roger’s hotel room while he messed around on the bed with your friend and another random girl who had arrived around the same time as you, you thought about how you had even gotten here.

_ Tonight was no different than the other concerts you had been to, nervously holding onto your friend’s hand as she tugged you down the cramped hallway so buzzing with people you weren’t even sure the band was still there. The hem of your tight little black dress was dangerously riding up as your legs struggled to keep up, regretfully letting go of your friend’s hand to fix it and looking up to notice she had disappeared. You heavily sighed and decided to keep trudging through the crowd to hopefully catch up with her, squeezing past unfamiliar faces in a slight panic.  _

_ “Lost, sweetheart?” A rough voice spoke right next to your shoulder, making you immediately stop in your tracks. You turned to find a well-known blonde head almost chest-to-chest with you as he stood against the wall, dropping your mouth open in pure shock.  _

_ “R-Roger?” You stuttered in disbelief of the famous man towering over you.  _

_ “That’s me,” He smiled, sliding his ever present sunglasses up from his face to rest on the top of his head. “I think I’ve seen you around here before.” _

_ “Maybe,” You nervously grinned back, noticing the way his eyes shamelessly surveyed the tight outline of your outfit. “My friend loves Queen, we’ve been to a few of your shows.” _

_ “Hmm...too bad we’ve never met until now.” _

_ You awkwardly nodded in agreement, still too starstruck to construct a coherent sentence to respond with. A hand on your shoulder made you flinch, fear easily dissipating when you turned your head to see the beaming face of your friend.  _

_ “You must be the friend,” Roger joked, raising his eyebrow in jest and winking at you. “Well if you girls have the time, I’d love to get to know you better tonight since you seem to be such dedicated fans.” _

_ “Y-you’d want that?” You stupidly asked, blushing when your friend’s hand tightened against you and Roger quietly laughed at the response.  _

_ “Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” He smiled, looking between you and your friend. Your heart sped up when he leaned in, whispering the details on where to find him before walking away with another quick wink to disappear into the sea of people. _

The situation felt strange as you watched your friend writhe around on the mattress, taking a shaky drag from the dwindling cigarette between your fingers. Something inside you begged you to just get up and leave - this was definitely not your thing and you wondered how the hell your friend had convinced you to show up at a married man’s hotel room, not even taking into account the fact that he was a famous rockstar. But something else deep down kept you curious, thinking about the fact he had bothered to invite you, even for one night, and the taboo of the whole night seeming like the most exciting thing to ever happen to you. 

You were too shy to join the other girls, not exactly keen on exposing yourself to your friend and a complete stranger alongside a celebrity, and were grateful when Roger offered you a seat anyways after you deferred the offer in favor of saying you’d join later. That wasn’t to say you weren’t interested in the prospect of getting your hands on the famous blonde, arousal tingling between your legs as you watched him pleasure the girls on the bed and watching the way his back muscles flexed with the effort of his moving hand. It seemed odd he had only taken his shirt off but you figured you had no room to judge and shifted in the chair, cursing the way the threesome’s combined moans made your head cloudy with desire.

You had to look away as your friend finished, too embarrassed to just sit there and watch her orgasm at the hands of Roger Taylor despite knowing deep down this was nothing new to her. You crossed your legs to squeeze your legs together as the three of them idly chatted while the girls got redressed, taking the last drag from your cigarette before dropping it in the ashtray.

“You never joined,” Roger sighed, making you look up to see his intimidating form standing in front of you. 

“She’s not the foursome type,” Your friend supplied before you could answer, sitting on the arm of your chair with a wicked smile. “But she’s a good lay if you’re one on one with her.”

You gasped at the exposing words, digging your elbow into your friend’s side as she giggled at the hilarious raise of Roger’s eyebrows. A faint blush crept up on your cheeks as you thought about all the times she had walked in on you hooking up with random boys from university, having no regard for boundaries and apparently taking notes on what she observed. 

“I’d love to see if that’s true,” He smiled down at you, the color of your flushed cheeks deepening when you noticed the strain in his trousers. 

“I’ll leave you to it. Make sure to call me when you get home,” Your friend winked as she mocked the words you told her each time you left her like this, slipping off of the chair and taking the other random girl she had taken a liking to out of the room with her. 

“You’re sure about this?” Roger reassured when the door shut across the room, still looking down at you with a lop-sided smile. “I don’t want to push you into sex if you’re not up to it.”

“No, I want to...I’m not some prude,” You smiled, standing up when he held his hand out to you. “Just not used to all this, I guess.”

“Is anybody?” Roger laughed as he guided you towards the bed, watching you sit on the bed with a small grin. You giggled back at his response, bending over to unclasp your heels and pushing your hair to one side as you did so to make sure Roger had a good view down the already low neckline of your dress. It made your stomach nervously churn when you heard the clatter of his belt being unbuckled, hoping you’d get a chance to see his cock unlike the other girls tonight. 

You looked up to see him only clad in his boxers, standing up and holding back a laugh at how much shorter you were without the aid of your high heels to boost you up. “Help me?” You asked, turning around and sucking in a nervous breath when his warm hands briefly touched your skin before slowly dragging the zipper down your back. His hands hovered cheekily over your arse before travelling back up and pushing the thin straps of the dress to the side, pushing them down your arms and making your skin pebble with goosebumps in his trail.

His eyes seemed to brighten up when you turned back around, stepping out of the dress and insecurely crossing your arms over your stomach as you stood completely naked before him. “You’re stunning,” He whispered, continuously roaming his eyes over your bare form and fidgeting his hands at his side. 

“Do you say that to every girl?” You teased, closing the short gap between the both of you and gingerly dragging your pointer finger over his chest muscles. You looked up to meet Roger’s intense gaze when his hands confidently settled on your hips, trying to calm your racing thoughts as it sank in that this was actually happening. 

“Of course not,” He breathed, leaning in and softly pressing his lips against yours. You moaned into the kiss when he pulled you impossibly closer, the hot press of his clothed cock against your stomach making a gush of arousal flow between your legs. His hands trailed down the your arse, cupping your cheeks in his calloused hands and greedily squeezing the flesh in his palms. You let your hands loosely wrap around his neck as his tongue prodded past your parted lips, exploring your mouth as you slowly grinded against him. 

You were both breathless when he finally pulled back, a small giggle escaping your lips when he continued to press light kisses across your face as his hands slid up your back. “I’m afraid we can’t get much farther with your pants still o-on,” You gasped, stuttering on the last word thanks to his wandering hands rubbing over your breasts.

“I doubt that,” He grinned, gently pushing your shoulder to make you sit down on the mattress. You gave him a confused look and held back a moan when he knelt on the floor between your dangling legs, the light kisses against your inner thighs making the pieces instantly click in your mind.

You let yourself fall back to lay on your back when his tongue flattened against your folds, letting out a loud sigh as he took his sweet time in getting a taste of you. Your back slightly arched when he briefly pressed his lips against your clit, blush spreading down to your chest when Roger quietly laughed at your reaction. You didn’t have much time to be embarrassed, however, the reemergence of his tongue delving between your arousal soaked folds overtaking your thoughts and having you clutching onto the soft sheets below you. 

It was impressive how much his mouth had got you bothered so quickly, generally prepared to be disappointed when the boys you knew offered to go down on you. His tongue swirled around your core, keeping a steady pace but never repeating the same movement for too long. You loudly moaned when his hands slid from your thighs to cup at your chest, fondling your breasts in time with the motions of his tongue. 

You looked down to see his perfectly disheveled blonde locks buried between your legs and let out a high-pitched moan to gain his attention. His eyes snapped up to meet yours, and you were almost sure you could’ve cum right then when he winked at you. Your toes curled when he slightly tugged at your hard nipples, breaking the eye contact to tip your head back and let out an almost silent breath. 

You whined when one of his hands left your chest, spreading your legs further apart when he lifted his head to allow his strong fingers to slide between your folds. “Feeling alright?” He whispered against your skin, pulling his hand back in wait of your answer. 

“Yes,” You breathed, sitting up on your elbows to smile down at him. “Now stop teasing and get on with it.”

“A sassy one,” Roger smiled back at the snarky addition to your response. “I like a girl who knows what she wants.”

Any more protest you could provide was cut off by the surprisingly quick slide of his pointer finger into your cunt, dropping your mouth open with a ragged moan at the action. He wasted no time in starting to pump his finger, watching you writhe under his experienced touch with a wicked grin. You quickly began to rock your hips against his movements, aimlessly searching for something more as your orgasm began to brew deep within your stomach. 

A second finger soon joined the first, stretching against your walls and keeping up the same pace, making your breath come out in shortened pants. Pleasure shot up your spine as you watched Roger duck his head down to wrap his lip around your clit, effortlessly syncing up his movements once again. You tensed your muscles against the indescribable, euphoric feeling of having a rockstar’s head between your legs and willed yourself to keep it together - not wanting to look weak and cumming so soon. 

“ _ Roger _ ,” You weakly moaned as he kept up his ministrations, your body uncontrollably twitching against the sheets. 

“Roger, wait,” You repeated, effectively catching his attention and immediately regretting speaking up when he completely pulled back.

“Everything okay?” He asked, tone proving he was clearly concerned about your wellbeing and why you had stopped him.

“Definitely,” You laughed, trying to relax as you explained yourself. “I’m close...and I just wanted to cum on your cock.”

His eyes briefly widened in shock at your brash words, a small laugh leaving his lips as your request sank in and he stood up from his kneeling position. “Oh, well I won’t keep you waiting any longer then.” He didn’t have time to make the first move, staring down at you as you sat up and leant forward to sit on your knees. His breath audibly hitched when your fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers and you swiftly pulled them down, your own breathing practically stopping as his cock, now free from the constraint of his pants, stood proud against his stomach. 

“Wow,” You couldn’t help but whisper, reaching your hand out to gingerly wrap around his length. Even with the weight of his cock in your palm, the whole situation didn’t feel real - here you were in the famous Roger Taylor’s hotel room in the most intimate way possible, the wrongness of it making it all the more enticing and arousing.

Roger unsuccessfully held back a moan when you craned your neck down, licking up from his balls to the tip of his cock. He might have teased you earlier, but it felt wrong to try and gain control in the arrangement, so you went all in and eagerly wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. His hands immediately flew to grasp at your hair, pressing his fingertips against your scalp as you began to bob your head. You were always one to please and wasted no time in taking more and more of him down, holding back your gag reflex and letting your hand work what still didn’t fit. 

Your eyes had slipped shut, letting the feel of his cock stuffing your mouth take over your mind and trying your hardest to return the favor. The need to breathe became too much after a while, mostly pulling your head off his cock but still swirling your tongue around the head as you caught your breath. His fingers tightened against your scalp and you let him push your head back down, going slowly to silently test if you were okay with his actions. When you didn’t fight against it, he kept going until the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and holding you in place before bobbing your head for you this time.

You hollowed your cheeks as your mouth slid up and down his length, moaning around him when he suddenly picked up the pace. Tears had begun to slip from your closed eyes, leaving tracks down your cheeks that almost matched the arousal starting to drip down your thighs. There was something so intoxicating about being at Roger’s mercy in such a position, starting to get lost in the drag of his cock along your tongue and his soft moans filling the otherwise silent room. 

You coughed when he completely pulled you off of his cock, looking up at him in disappointment as his fingers left your hair to cup your cheeks. “Sorry, but I think you said something about cumming on my cock.” You smirked at his coyness, relaxing into his touch as he wiped the spit and tears gathered on your chin. 

“How come you didn’t fuck the other girls?” You smugly asked as you scooted up the mattress, laying down in your original position. 

“They didn’t ask,” He casually replied, finally joining you on the bed and kneeling in front of your closed knees. 

“Is that all it takes?” You continued, quirking an eyebrow at him as he rested a hand on top of your knee.

“Well,” He laughed, a faint red painting his cheeks, “I’ve really had my eyes on you the whole night...I’m glad you decided to stay.”

“Me too,” You smiled, letting him part your legs and trying not to squirm as his eyes traveled down to your cunt. The sweet moment didn’t last for long though, the nudge of the head of his cock against your entrance making your body tense once again. The smoothing of his free hand along your leg helped you calm down, obscenely moaning as he guided his cock into you. 

Your eyes practically rolled back as he slowly bottomed out, your hands tightly clinging onto his sizable biceps as his bracketed your head. You unintentionally pushed your hips down against his as he dipped down to press kisses along your jaw, torturing you by keeping still and forcing you to focus on the stretch of his cock inside you. 

“What did I say about teasing?” You lightheartedly gritted, clenching around him and fruitlessly trying to roll your hips.

“My bad, not everyday I get a chance with such a beautiful and tight cunt.”

His unexpected dirty words made your head spin, a feeble moan falling past your lips when he gave you one last smacking kiss on the cheek. Your legs instinctively spread absurdly farther apart when he pulled his hips back, snapping them forward and staring down at you to catch your reaction. You helplessly moaned as he began to thrust his hips, staring back into his lust-blown eyes as you shifted against the sheets with the force of them. 

You let your hands trail up to lightly grab his cheeks, pulling him down to lock your lips in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. You were surprised he let you dominate to embrace, copying his earlier technique and tracing your tongue over his lips before getting a chance to explore his mouth. It was more difficult now that his cock was buried between your legs and you were both heavily breathing, but it felt amazing despite the obstacles. 

You pouted when he sat back up, squeaking when one of his hands gripped at your chest again and letting your own hands fall back to the sheets. You shuddered when he thumbed over your nipples and arched against the sheets, the new angle letting him hit your g-spot every few thrusts and heightening the closeness of your orgasm. 

Your mouth fell open in a silent scream when his free hand traveled down to where his cock disappeared into your body, thumb pressing against your swollen clit. You squeezed your eyes shut as he began rubbing gentle circles against the sensitive nerves, the contrast with his erratic thrusts bringing you dangerously close to release.

A particularly rough thrust sent you over the edge, loudly gasping as your orgasm hit you like a freight train. His hand never stopped on your clit as you arched against the sheets, clenching around him and riding out the blissful waves of your release. The grip against your breast tightened as his thrust greatly sped up, obviously chasing his own orgasm and letting his eyes slip shut as he got closer. 

You faintly moaned when he suddenly pulled out, soaking up the lewd groan that was ripped from his throat as he came on your stomach. You weakly twitched as his warm ropes of cum landed against your skin, too wrapped up in watching him climax to care about the dull tingling still aching between your legs.

He flopped down onto the bed next to you when he was finished, continuing to let his hand fondle your chest as he came down from his high. You turned your head to smile at him, giggling at the responding whistle he gave you. 

“I guess your friend was right,” He breathed, pressing a light kiss to your cheek. You lightly hit him on the arm at the remark, thinking back on how grateful you were that she had got you into this mess. The two of you sat in comfortable silence as your breathing evened out, glancing at the clock on the nightstand and obnoxiously sighing as you remember the cooling mess on your skin. 

“I should probably get going,” You frowned, resting your hand over his that was still draped on your chest. 

“Leaving so soon?” He playfully frowned, dragging his finger lightly over your sweaty skin. 

“It’s not exactly rock ‘n’ roll to let your quick shag overstay their welcome, now is it?” You smiled, still making no attempt to actually get up. 

“Well you don’t have to stay all night...but maybe you’d want to go another round?”

You quietly laughed at his proposal, staring up at the ceiling before shifting your gaze back to Roger’s pleading eyes. 

“I guess I can stay a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut I felt compelled to write so hopefully someone out there enjoys it


End file.
